


Only the Pretty Ones

by DaisyRomanov



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, F/F, Skye's a hot head
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:05:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyRomanov/pseuds/DaisyRomanov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye has had it up to here with the Paparazzi, in fact, if she sees another camera flash, she might just snap. *Cue cute girl with camera* Celebrity AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

'Skye. Skye? Are you listening to me?'

Skye sighed, before answering her frantic agent on the phone. 'Coulson, I'm fine! I just want to have some time for myself. As much as I love Ward and Trip, I'm sick of them always following me.'

'Skye.' Coulson said in a emotionless tone that warned Skye how close Coulson was to snapping. 'Ward and Trip are there for your protection. I understand you want time alone, and from now on, you will have more, but did you really have to jump out of the moving car?'

'It was slowing down,' Skye grumbled to herself. 'You know Ward would have never let me get away otherwise.'

Skye heard Coulson give a defeated sigh. 'I swear you're the reason my hair line is receding.'

Skye laughed, before replying, 'Aww AC, you love me really.'

All she heard was a muttered, 'Sure, sure,' before she said, ' I've got to go, I'll be at the hotel by 5.'

'Okay, be safe,' Coulson resigned. He had no chance of reigning in Skye this time. 'And try not to get in to too much trouble.'

Skye grinned, 'Please, I lived on these streets for six months before you picked me up. I think I can handle a few hours.'

Skye promptly hung up, and made her way around the city. Truth be told, Skye didn't mind their company. Ward and Trip were hilarious, and in their down time, they were often joined by Fitz and Simmons, Ward and Trips partners respectively. They were great to hang out with, and were the family Skye always wanted. Maybe she had lied a little to Coulson, it wasn't Trip and Ward that made her want time alone, per say.

It was the paparazzi. If she truly hated anyone, it was them. She was new to the whole 'celebrity status' thing, and they were always there, intruding on her every move. It wasn't exactly hard for them, either. With Coulson and the whole entourage, it was easy to spot that it was someone worth taking a picture of. And so, Skye had snuck away, it was much easier to blend into the busy New York streets alone.

* * *

Seemingly, Skye had underestimated the Paparazzi's ability to find a celebrity like a bloodhound, as half an hour later, Skye was met with the flashing bulbs of a dozen cameras.

Skye sighed at the Coffee she had just picked up, before dumping it in the trash, and taking off in a sprint. Typically, she was followed, and Skye took great pride of losing them, one by one, to the crowds. No one knew the streets of New York better than someone who lived on them. Despite being proud of herself, Skye couldn't help but want to storm back to the cameras and shout at them. It angered her so much, how invasive they are, how they seem to get off on causing disruption to peoples private lives. It was the one thing she hated about her job.

Pushing down the urges, Skye looked around her, and saw she was near central park. Skye smiled, before heading off in the parks direction. It used to be her favourite place to people watch. All the families, taking their children to play, and couples out for a romantic walks. Everything she never had. It filled Skye with warm wistfulness.

She soon made her way to the park, and found a bench. It was a quiet day at the park, as it was beginning to get colder and Skye snuggled in closer to her jacket as she watched the few people around her.

She had been sitting there for 10 minutes or so, before she saw a flash in the corner of her eye. Skye froze, and felt the anger rise inside her again. Standing up, abruptly, Skye looked around till she saw her, a young redhead looking down at a large camera. She was surprisingly young for the usual Paps, but Skye didn't take a moment to spare it a second thought, before she was storming towards her.

'Hey! You!'

The girl looked up in surprise. Good, Skye thought smugly, they weren't used to people calling them out. At seeing Skye striding toward her, the girl raised an eyebrow.

'You people are really sick, do you know that? You never give up, always waiting for the latest dirt to dig up on people,' Skye growled angrily.

The girl looked at Skye in confusion. 'Umm, sorry, I think you have the wrong person.'

Skye laughed incredulously. 'Are you kidding me? You're pulling that card? You people must think I'm stupid. Don't you have something better to do with you time, instead of wasting mine?'

'Look. I don't know who you are, or who you think I am, but you need to back off.' The girl was angry now, and stormed past her, brushing into Skye's side in her haste. Skye stared after her in shock, as she walked away back towards the street.

Huh, Skye thought. That didn't really go as she expected.

Skye shrugged to herself, and moved to go back to her bench, before she paused, feeling something hit her foot.

Looking down, she saw it was a wallet, on the ground. Picking it up, Skye opened it. Much to her surprise, it held a drivers licence, belonging to the girl she had just shouted at.

Natasha Romanov.

It must have fallen out her pocket when she brushed into her. Skye flicked through the rest of its contents to see if it had a number or return address. It didn't, but guilt rose in her as she found an ID card for the New York Institute of Photography.

'Shit,' Skye muttered to herself. There she went again. Jumping the gun and screaming at an innocent bystander, who just happened to have a camera.

Skye quickly picked up her bag, and looked in the direction she saw the girl heading in. Maybe she could still catch her. Hurrying in that direction, she berated herself again. This was why Coulson warned her about going out on her own.

* * *

Reaching the street, Skye saw the building she thought she saw this Natasha go into. It was a quaint little Coffee shop, mostly empty. Skye looked into the window, and thought she saw the girl in the back corner. Skye sighed, and pushed the door open, wanting to get this over with quickly.

Skye stopped to order a coffee, and as she waited, she shot a couple of glances to the girl. She was looking down at her camera, probably at what ever shot she took before Skye had interrupted her. Now that she wasn't so fuelled with misplaced anger, she took the chance to appreciate the girl. She was beautiful. There was no other word for it. Skye had been staring at her for a while before she was interrupted by a cough. Looking up, she saw that her drink was ready, and the barista was giving her a knowing smirk. He raised an eyebrow, and looked at the girl sitting in the booth. Skye gave a little shrug as if to say, 'can you blame me?' and took the coffee. Shooting a thanks to the barista that had just served her, and leaving a tip, she walked over to the girl in the corner, and slid in to the booth opposite her. The girl looked up from her camera and tensed.

'Oh, its you again. Didn't finish shouting at me?' The girl glared at her.

Skye frowned. 'Look, I'm really sorry about that. I- It was stupid and I thought you were someone else.'

The girl looked at her in disbelief, searching Skye's face for a lie. Seeming not to see one there, she relaxed slightly.

'Right, well, you can make it up to me. Pay me back for this coffee, I lost my wallet and spent my last change on this,' Natasha replied, gruffly and gesturing at her coffee.

Skye quickly said, 'Sure, of course,' and gave her a $10 bill, before suddenly exclaiming, 'Oh yeah, I completely forgot!' Skye pulled the wallet out from her pocket and slid it across to her. 'You must have dropped it earlier. Sorry, I looked inside, but the money is all there. It's Natasha, right?'

Natasha lit up, 'Oh thank god, I would be lost without that. Yeah, it's Tasha.'

Skye smiled, before saying, 'I'm Skye, and really, I'm sorry for screaming at you.'

Tasha smiled tentatively, 'Its okay, no biggie. Why'd you freak out anyway?'

Skye shifted awkwardly in her seat. 'Umm, well... I thought you were the Paparazzi again.'

Tasha laughed, and scoffed at Skye. 'Oh, and you just have Paparazzi following you around?'

Skye grinned. 'At the risk of sounding big headed, you really don't know who I am?'

Tasha frowned slightly, 'Should I? Oh god, I'm probably being really clueless. I don't really follow the whole 'whose in the papers today' thing.'

Skye laughed, throwing her head back in a way that made the breath catch in the back of Tasha's throat. 'No, its fine, great really. Its refreshing someone not knowing who I am. Nowadays, people want to get to know me for the fame, and not me. It's quite frustrating.'

Tasha grinned, before raising her camera to her face and taking a picture of Skye.

'Wha- Hey!' Skye objected, slightly surprised.

Tasha laughed, before saying, teasingly, 'What? If you're as famous as you say, this will earn me a pretty penny.'

Skye giggled, and mockingly groaned, 'Ugh, not you too.'

Tasha smiled, before saying, 'I'm sorry, I can delete it.'

Skye frowned slightly, but replied, 'No, its fine. Can I see some of your pictures?'

Tasha grinned, somewhat shyly. 'Sure, here.'

Tasha handed the camera to Skye, and she hit the view button. The first one was of her, with a look of slight surprise. It made her grin bashfully, but she swiped to the left, to see the other pictures. There was one, that Skye recognised from the park. She continued to look through them. They were breath-taking. She paused on one, of an empty Times Square.

Turning the camera to Tasha, she asked, 'How did you get this? I've never seen it so empty.'

Tasha smiled. 'I took that on Christmas day. No one is ever there, total ghost town.'

'Well, its beautiful. You're really talented.'

Tasha smiled at the compliment, and looked at Skye's face as she went back to looking at the pictures. Tasha shrugged off the urge to say something ridiculously cheesy, like 'You're the real beauty here.' That would be embarrassing. Skye pressed to the left button again, and Tasha saw her eyes widen comically, and shove the camera, face down, away from her roughly.

'What? What's wrong?' Tasha asked worriedly.

Skye let out a shaky laugh, turning bright red. 'Umm, I don't think you wanted me to see that last picture.' Skye trailed off, awkwardly.

Frowning, confused, Tasha reached the camera to see what Skye was talking about. Upon seeing the picture, she blushed furiously. It was of her, stark naked, in a very... revealing pose. 'Oh, um yeah... I forgot that was on there.'

Skye laughed again, tensely. 'Yeah, I don't suppose you generally go round showing your nudes to every stranger you meet.'

Almost forgetting the situation, Tasha quipped back, 'Oh, only the pretty ones.'

Skye blushed harder, but had a slight smirk, letting Tasha know she hadn't completely embarrassed herself.

'Look, that picture-' Tasha began, before Skye interrupted her. 'Hey, its fine, you don't need to explain your self to me. We all do it at some point or another.'

Skye smiled reassuringly, but Tasha shook her head. 'No, really. Its not what it looks like. My room mate is doing a human anatomy project. She couldn't find a model so I said I would do it. I though I deleted them all.'

Skye grinned, and raised her hands in defence. 'Okay, okay, I believe you.'

Tasha narrowed her eyes, slightly. 'You're teasing me.'

Skye put her hand to her chest in mock indignation. 'Who? Me?'

Tasha laughed, but stopped when she saw the clock on the wall of the café. 'Shit! Is that the time?'

Skye looked at her phone, and said, 'Yeah, Its 4:30.'

Tasha frowned, and picked up her bag and camera. 'I got to run. It was nice meeting you, Skye... Well, at least the second time.' Tasha ended with a smirk and a teasing tone.

'Ahh, you're never gunna let me forget that are you?' Skye half grumbled. 'It was nice meeting you too.'

Tasha laughed, and shot a goodbye to Skye, before rushing out of the coffee shop.

* * *

Skye smiled slightly to herself, before realising she should probably head back to the hotel. With a resigned sigh, she got up from the booth, and headed to the exit.

Just as she was marvelling at the fact that she had evaded the paparazzi for the past couple of hours, she was faced with a burst of flashing bulbs, and the clamouring of shouts. Spoke to soon.

Skye groaned, and took of at a run, back towards the park. She could hear the thundering of footsteps behind her, as she shot around a corner. Almost immediately, she cannonballed into the back of someone.

'Fuck,' she exclaimed, as she tried to stop them both from falling.

Turning to see who had almost knocked her over, Tasha's eyes widened at seeing Skye.

'This is really becoming a habit of yours, huh?'

Skye placed her hands on her knees, breathlessly.

'Sorry... Running from.. The paparazzi... Again.'

Almost as if to punctuate what she said, they heard the footsteps of a dozen or so people fast approaching.

Tasha's eyes widened, before she said, 'Quick, take your jacket off.'

Skye did what she said, unquestioningly, and Tasha dropped it to the floor.

'Now what?' Skye asked, still slightly breathless.

'Now kiss me.'

Skye looked at her in surprise, 'What-' Before Skye could finish speaking, Tasha launched herself at her, surging into a kiss.

Skye squeaked in surprise, but after the shock wore off, she returned the motion against Tasha's lips. It was none to soon, as the second the kiss deepened, a crowd of men clutching cameras careened around the corner. They barely gave them a glance as they hurtled past them, down the path.

This occurred all at the back of Skye's mind as she was solely focused on the woman in front of her. Skye felt Tasha trace her tongue across the bottom of her lip, and parted her mouth slightly, allowing her entrance. She let out a moan, feeling it reverberate between the two, as they danced in a swirl of tongues. Tasha pulled Skye closer, from her grip on Skye's hips, till there bodies were flushed together. Skye trailed her hands up, one resting on the nape of Tasha's neck, and the other tangled into her hair.

After what seemed like a lifetime, and altogether too soon, Tasha pulled away. Skye removed her hands away from Tasha's head and placed them on her biceps, but Tasha's hands remained surely on her hips.

'Whoa,' Skye whispered.

Tasha smiled, 'I know.'

'You kiss every stranger you meet?' Skye asked breathlessly.

'Only the pretty ones,' Tasha joked, remembering her words from earlier. 'Public displays of affection make people very uncomfortable,' Tasha reasoned, in a serious explanation.

Skye smirked, 'You didn't seem very uncomfortable.'

Tasha didn't hear the words, she was too busy staring at Skye's lips, in that smirk that made Tasha want to melt. Without thinking, she surged forward and once again, kissed her. Skye reacted in surprise, although, it didn't take long for Skye to react this time. Skye melted into the kiss, immediately pulling Tasha closer, and nipping at her bottom lip. Tasha gasped, and Skye took that opportunity to slip her tongue in, exploring her mouth.

Regrettably, they eventually had to pull away, and Skye grinned, nervously.

'There wasn't any paparazzi to hide from that time, Tasha,' Skye pointed out, smugly.

Tasha smirked, before she muttered, 'Well, yeah. That one was for me.'

Skye laughed, and pecked Tasha on the lips, before asking, some what regrettably, 'Weren't you going somewhere?'

Tasha frowned, and replied, 'What? Yeah, I was headed to my friends, I actually really have to go now.'

Skye pouted, before reaching into Tasha's back pocket for her phone, where she had seen Tasha place it. If she happened to linger slightly, well, who could blame her?'

Quickly turning it on, Skye put her number in to a new contact, and placed it back into Tasha's back pocket. Again, who could blame her?

With another quick peck, she whispered, her words ghosting over Tasha's lips, 'Call me sometime.'

And with that, she pulled away, taking off down the path, and leaving Tasha staring after her. It wasn't till Skye was half way back to the Hotel, that she felt her phone vibrate.

_You totally felt up my ass ;)_

Skye laughed, and saved the contact as Tasha, before replying, 'Who, me?'

If Coulson or the others noticed the ridiculous grin on Skye's face when she returned to the hotel, no one mentioned it.

And when she went to an interview later that evening, and the interviewer asked, 'So, Skye, is there a lucky fella in the picture?' Skye just smirked knowingly, and replied, 'Oh, not quite.'


	2. Of texts and Bloody noses.

_**@ItIsI_Skye** _ _: Kissing hot strangers in the park = best way to avoid the paparazzi... And maybe get a date ;)_

_#strange encounters #central park #GetSkyeADate_

* * *

_"I can't concentrate_

_While you're messing with my brain_

_I can't think straight_

_Make me wanna misbehave_

_I don't know what I'm doing_

_But I know where-"_

'Ughhhh.' Tasha groaned as peppy music filled her room, waking her up. Rolling out of bed, she stumbled towards the source of music, her room mate's bedroom, and threw the door open.

'CLINT!' Tasha held in a laugh as her roommate was thrown awake, tumbling out of bed and onto the floor in his surprise. As he struggled to escape the cocoon of blankets that he was swaddled in, he looked confusedly around the room.

'Wha- What's going on? Tasha?' The music continued to blare in the background and he had to raise his voice to be heard.

Tasha rolled her eyes at her room mate as he blinked stupidly, his eyes adjusting to the light of waking up.

'Yes, Clint, what is going on?' Once again, I have been woaken up by the same annoying song at 6:30 in the damn morning!

Clint rummaged in his blanket, grasping for his phone. Finally, he managed to shut it of, the phone in question being the source of the blaring music.

'Come on, Nat, this song is great. It was #1 in the charts for weeks!' Clint tried to reason, finally progressing to a non-zombie-ish state.

'You know what, Clint, you're right,' Tasha said with false sincerity, her voice dripping with sarcasm. 'This song is awesome and you wanna know what I love about it the most?'

Clint didnt dare answer, at risk of drawing upon Tasha's morning wrath.

'I love the fact that it has woken me up everyday for the past week! That's really what I look for in a song, you know!'

There was a moment of silence, until Clint smiled sheepishly.

'I'm sorry, Nat, its just... Its a really good, upbeat song to wake up to.'

'Mmm, I would know,' Tasha replied wryly.

Clint chuckled nervously and Tasha relaxed slightly before throwing a pillow at his head.

'Now get up, Butthead, you've got work in an hour.'

Tasha swept out the room and went to the kitchen for coffee, stopping to nod at a hello to their other room mate, Maria, as she did. 15 minutes later, a freshly showered Clint exited the room to get a coffee of his own. Maria raised a brow from the living room couch.

'I see you woke the beast again,' she commented dryly.

Clint grinned, unabashed. 'Yeah, thanks for helping with that, by the way,' he replied sarcastically.

Maria just mirrored his grin and shrugged. 'What, and get in the crossfire? No, thanks, I know what a bad morning person she is.'

Clint laughed and ruffled his hair with a mischievous glint in his eye.

'Yeah, either that or she needs to get laid. I think its the latter.'

'YOU KNOW I CAN HEAR YOU, RIGHT?'

Clint and Maria looked at each other, eyes widened in panic.

'Run?'

'Definitely run.'

* * *

Skye woke to the sounds of her team in the living room and with a quick look at her phone, saw that it was 10 minutes till her alarm was supposed to go off. With a sigh, she turned off the alarm and got up. Heading to the shower, she let herself relax under the warm spray of the water. After a quick wash, she combed through her hair and blow dried it. Not bothering with makeup, it would only get removed and reapplied by experts, she headed to her room again.

Picking up her phone from her bed, she looked at her most recent apps, letting out a giggle as she remembered Tasha's text.

_**Tasha ;) :** _ _You totally felt up my ass ;)_

_**Skye :** _ _Who, me?_

Quickly debating what to do, she typed out a message and with a moment of hesitation, hit send.

_**Skye :** _ _Hey, I had a great time yesterday, I hope we can do it again._

Throwing her phone back onto her bed, she quickly dressed in jeans, a band t-shirt and a college hoodie she had stolen of an ex-boyfriend. Once she was dressed, she returned to her phone, where she found a response waiting for her.

_**Tasha ;) :** _ _Hey, me too. We should meet up sometime._

Skye grinned before quickly typing.

_**Skye :** _ _Sounds great. My schedule is pretty hectic but I should have some free time next week._

Skye hit send, before heading out to the living room of the hotel apartment that her team and her sharing. She nodded a hello to everyone and went to get herself some coffee. It had been brewing for a minute or so when she felt her phone vibrate again.

_**Tasha ;) :** _ _Cool, we can sort out the details later. How's your morning been?_

_**Skye :** _ _Well, I woke up half an hour ago, so I cant complain :P_

Skye poured herself a coffee and joined Coulson, Trip and Ward in the living room to go through the days plans and security detail. Coulson smiled at Skye before clearing his throat, causing Trip and Ward to look up from the game of Fifa they were playing on the X-box. Pausing the game, they both turned to Coulson and he began his plan. It wasnt long however, till Skye's attention swayed, as another text came in.

_**Tasha ;)** _ _: What? Its like 11! I've been up since 6: 30 :(_

Skye internally winced.

_**Skye** _ _: :O_

'Ahem.'

Skye looked up from her phone and saw Coulson giving her a stern look. Skye sheepishly put her phone on the coffee table in front of her, and gestured for Coulson to continue with an apologetic smile. Five minutes later, however, he was interrupted again by Skye's phone making loud vibrations on the table as 6 or 7 text messages came in one after the other. Skye itched to answer the messages and after staring longingly at her phone for a minute or two, Coulson sighed and relented. 'Oh, go ahead. We can finish this up in the car to the first interview.'

'Thanks AC!' Skye grinned at her agent, before practically jumping at her phone and scrolling through the messages.

_**Tasha ;) :** _ _Believe me, it wasn't my choice._

_**Tasha ;) :** _ _One of my idiot room mates decided to blare out some song at the crack of dawn to wake him up._

_**Tasha ;) :** _ _Every day for the past week. Without. Fail._

_**Tasha ;) :** _ _The alarm doesn't even wake him up! It wakes me up and then I wake him up by yelling at him!_

_**Tasha ;) :** _ _Frustrating thing is, I would probably like the song if it didnt wake me up every day._

_**Tasha ;) :** _ _Now every time I hear it, I get annoyed. It grates on my brain._

_**Tasha ;) :** _ _And I hear it every where!_

Skye laughed at the string of angry texts and sent a teasing reply.

_**Skye :** _ _Wow, not a morning person, are we?_

Almost instantly, a reply came through.

_**Tasha ;) :** _ _Nope. Although my room mates say I just need to get laid._

_**Skye :** _ _Well, if what happened in the park, the second time, is anything to go by, I'd be more than happy to offer up my services ;)_

Just as Skye hit send, she froze.

'Oh, god!' Skye groaned, gaining the attention of Ward and Trip. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid.' Skye hit her head with her phone as she said each word.

'Umm, Skye?' Ward asked, but she ignored him, instead going back to her texts.

_**Skye :** _ _Shit, I'm sorry._

_**Skye :** _ _That was... Wow, inappropriate._

Before Skye could apologize again, a text came through and Skye held her breath as she read Tasha's response.

_**Tasha ;) :** _ _Well, I'll keep your offer in mind. I might take you up on it some day ;)_

Skye burst out into incredulous laughter, before fully registering what Tasha had just suggested. Blushing furiously, Skye gulped. Trip cleared his throat.

'Hey, you alright, Skye?'

Skye nodded dumbly.

'So.. Who you texting?' He gently prodded.

'Umm... I might have met someone... We kissed.'

Ward gave her a suggestive look, wriggling his eyebrows and Trip grinned.

'You go, girl!'

'When I say kissed... I mean  _Kissed_...' Skye stressed the word, and Trip arched his brow. '...I also might have just propositioned her...'

Trip and Ward burst out laughing and Skye pushed them playfully.

'Guys, I'm serious! How do I even respond to that?!'

Skye thrust her phone in their faces and Ward took the phone and held it so they could both see, Skye watching them expectantly.

After a moment, Ward shrugged with a smile. 'I dont know, Skye. When Fitz and I were getting to know each other, he just nervously rambled all the time until I kissed him to shut him up. We didn't really do the whole outrageously flirting thing.'

Skye laughed before looking questioningly at Trip. 'Yeah, Simmons just said loads of science puns about getting together. I recon just go with it.'

'Ughh, you two are useless when it comes to relationship advice! Here, give me that.' Skye snatched the phone from Ward.

_**Skye :** _ _Duly noted ;) So, tell me more about your room mates?'_

* * *

Skye grinned from her seat on the bus as she told Skye about the Great prank was that went for months at a time between her room mates and her. She was just nearing her stop when she heard it.

_''-my heart go_

_Racing out of control_

_It's so crazy_

_Boy you really got me, uh-oh_

_I don't think that you know_

_When you're standing this close_

_I get dizzy falling for you baby, uh-oh.''_

That damn song again! Tasha looked to her neighbour, who was blasting music from their headphones and internally groaned. She felt herself tense up and counted down the stops till she got off, gripping the handlebar in front of her with a death grip. Finally, when she saw her stop ahead, she hastily grabbed her gym bag and shot past the person sitting next to her. She couldn't get out of there quick enough.

'That song is following me everywhere,' she grumbled to herself as she stepped off the bus. Making her way towards the gym she worked at, she cracked her neck, trying to loosen her tension. Finally reaching the gym, she went in, waving at the receptionist before heading down to the staff changing rooms. Getting into a sports bra, tank top and yoga pants, Tasha picked up her phone.

_**Tasha :** _ _Hey, I'm about to start work, talk later?_

Tasha didn't wait for a response as she took her phone, a small towel and a large water bottle down to the main gym. She had about 30 minutes before her class began. She taught mixed martial arts, boxing and general self defence to groups and one on one session and if she said so herself, she was very popular. She set up on the tread mill, working in a few miles, before doing a couple of sets on the weights. After about 25 minutes she stopped, whipped herself down with her towel and left the main gym. Making her way down to her room, she saw a group of young children waiting for her. She internally groaned. Of course, she had forgotten she was teaching the youngest group first thing. All the children were aged 6-12. Tasha steeled herself, before getting the classes attention. It was going to be a long day.

Four hours later, she had worked her way through 2 children's martial arts classes and 2 self defence classes. The self defence class was mainly older teenagers and young adults, predominantly female and more tolerable than children's classes, but she couldn't help but sigh in relief when they ended and she found Maria waiting for her with lunch in the food court.

'Oh, thank god!' Tasha exclaimed as she sunk into the chair opposite Maria.

Maria grinned and slid her a BLT sandwich and a fruit salad. 'Rough morning?'

'Trust me. One of the children pulled my hair and kicked me in the shins,' Tasha grumbled, before taking a huge, ungraceful bite of her sandwich.

Maria laughed, 'Well, at least they are taking initiative.'

'Yeah, yeah, tell that to my bald patch.' Tasha joked before looking at Maria pleadingly. 'Please tell me you have time to go a few rounds in the ring.'

Maria nodded. 'Yeah, I don't have class for another 2 hours.'

Tasha grinned. 'Thank god, I really need to punch something.'

Maria gave her a look. 'Tell me why I do this again?'

'Because you give as good as you get.'

Maria grinned and waggled her eye brows suggestively. 'Oh, you bet I do.' Maria winked and Tasha choked on her food.

'Oh, ew.'

Maria burst out laughing and Tasha soon joined her. Once they both broke for air, Maria asked, 'Speaking of, how's the mission to get you laid going?'

Tasha groaned. 'Firstly, there is no mission happening and secondly, I might already have someone who-'

'Already? Damn, you work fast!'

'Okay, I already met her before you made it your job to get me in bed with someone.'

Maria looked at Tasha with a raised brow. 'Oh, really? And I'm only hearing about this now? Who is she?'

'None of your concern. I'm not letting you or Clint near till I'm sure you wont scare her away.'

'Hmm, you really like her, huh?' Maria asked thoughtfully.

'I don't know, I've only met her yesterday, we hung out a bit... Maybe made out a little... And we've been texting this morning.'

Maria looked at her incredulously. 'Oh come on, you've got to tell me more than that!'

'Nope, now hurry up, I wanna get in the ring.'

'Okay, Okay, I'm done, lets head down.'

* * *

Ten minutes later, Tasha and Maria were both in a boxing ring, hands wrapped, clad in boxing gloves and raised to protect their faces. Both were on the balls of their feet, waiting for the other to strike first. After a moment, Maria suddenly went on the offence, sending a flurry of blows towards Tasha, which she dodged and blocked. They moved around, caught up in a dance as they traded punches. Tasha was slightly faster, but Maria's defence was formidable and so, neither could gain the advantage. They covered all of the ring, moving around in such a way that neither was on the ropes for more than a moment.

Their fight had gained the attention of a few of the other members of the gym, but they mostly went ignored as their soul attention was on the other and their fists. Music was playing in the back ground, from a small, mounted TV in the corner. It was playing from some music channel with the music videos.

Maria managed to land in a punch to Tasha's side and she let out a grunt before returning the favour, catching Maria on the hip. It went like this for an age, before Tasha heard the music change to a new song. She tensed as she heard the opening chords to the song that she had come to know and hate. She let out a growl and Maria laughed.

'Shut up.' Tasha grunted, before throwing a punch which was swiftly blocked. Her eyes kept flickering toward the screen in the corner each time she was faced that way. She saw some brunette dancing with background dancers, before Maria edged her away again. The next time it happened though, she froze. It was a close up shot, showing the singer, a face Tasha would remember anywhere. It felt like a punch to the face.

Actually, it was a punch to the face. She felt her head whip back as Maria's fist connected with her cheek.

'Oww! Shit!' Tasha exclaimed, bringing her gloved hand to her face. Pulling away, she saw drops of blood on the glove.

'Crap! Tasha! I thought you would block me, are you okay?' Maria grabbed her face and tilted it upwards, trying to stem the blood flow.

'Ugghh, sorry, I got distracted.'

Maria ignored her, as she pulled off her gloves and pulled Tasha out of the ring. 'Come on, lets get you cleaned up.'

* * *

_**Tasha ;) :** _ _Oh my god, its you!_

_**Skye :** _ _Umm, what is me?_

_**Tasha ;) :** _ _You're the one that sings the song that's been waking me up every day for the past week!_

_**Skye :** _ _Oh, um, sorry?_

_**Tasha ;) :** _ _Omygod I am going to kill you._

_**Skye :** _ _Please don't._

_**Tasha ;) :** _ _... Okay._

_**Tasha ;) :** _ _You have a nice voice._

_**Skye :** _ _Thank you._

_**Tasha ;) :** _ _I hope you know I got punched because of you :P_

_**Skye :** _ _What?! Are you okay? Why?_

_**Tasha ;) :** _ _Haha, I got distracted by seeing you on the TV singing and my room mate punched me in the face._

_**Skye :** _ _What? Why would they do that? That's horrible!_

_**Tasha ;) :** _ _Oh, didnt I tell you? Haha, I teach boxing and martial arts. We were going a few rounds._

_**Skye :** _ _Haha, that makes sense. I hope you are okay._

_**Tasha ;) :** _ _Thank you._

_**Tasha ;) :** _ _... You know, this song isn't half bad._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I decided to continue with this, I hope you like it. Sorry it took so long to post, I have exams and revision (Who ever decided 26 exams in a 2 month time frame is going to hell) so it it will be a while till I post again. Sorry. I hope you like it.
> 
> The song in this is Uh Oh, by Chloe Bennett AKA Chloe Wang. She's actually a great singer.
> 
> Send me a review of what you think so far :) I always reply to the messages that are sent


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N _Okay, so in this chapter, there is a scene from the late late show. I'm from England so I'm basing it off youtube vids I've seen, and for the purpose of this fic, it airs live at 11pm, and is hosted by Craig Ferguson. I have no clue if any of that is true *shrugs*_**

* * *

Skye pushed the dark glasses further up her nose and settled onto the park bench. Taking out her phone, she checked the time. Skye and Tasha had been texting for the past few days, getting to know one another, but it wasn't till that morning when Tasha asked to meet. Tapping at her screen, she re-read the message that she had near memorised.

_**Tasha ;) :**  Meet me at the park where we met. 2pm?_

She was 5 minutes early.

Skye was excited to meet her again, the girl in question having been on her mind for the past 4 days. Tasha knew who she was now and she was nervous yet excited to see how it would change the dynamic of their relationship. It was that moment in Skye's train of thought when she saw a flash of red in her peripheral. Skye's breath caught in her throat as she saw Tasha striding towards her, looking down at her phone. She was more beautiful than memory served her. A grin broke out on her face as Tasha finally looked up, spotting Skye. Tasha broke out into a half jog, half walk as she took the last few steps and sat down besides Skye.

'Well, hello stranger.' Tasha's lips quirked up at the sides and nudged Skye with her shoulder.

'Fancy seeing you here,' Skye replied with mock surprise, before pushing up her dark sunglasses to the top of her head. Tasha let out a low chuckle, before noticing a tray of two coffee cups sitting besides Skye.

'Please tell my one of those is for me,' Tasha pleaded playfully, and Skye grinned.

'You know, I think one might just have your name on it,' Skye teased, before picking one of them up. True to her words, the Starbucks coffee had her name, scrawled in sharpie, on the side. Tasha took it from Skye gratefully and took a sip.

'Mmmm, you remembered my order?' Skye just gave a bashful shrug, she didn't think there was a single thing about Tasha that she would want to forget.

Skye took a sip of her own coffee, before standing up. 'You wanna walk a bit?' Tasha nodded and stood up, gesturing for Skye to take the lead. Skye lead her down a path, enjoying a leisurely pace as they observed the nature around them. They had entered the garden area of the park and the flowers were just beginning to bloom for spring. The scent of flowers rose around them, causing Skye to take a deep breath.

'God, I forgot how much I loved this place,' Skye said, almost to herself.

Tasha smiled at the happiness on Skye's face, before asking, 'Do you come here often?'

Skye snorted at the cheesy pick up line and Tasha blushed. 'Oh, that's not what I meant. You seem to know your way around here pretty well.'

Skye grinned. 'Yeah, I came to New York about a year ago and this was the first place I went to. I was 18, just out of the foster system and homeless. I became pretty well acquainted with the park benches.'

If Tasha was surprised by the revelation, she didn't show it, instead she asked, 'What happened next?'

Skye shrugged, 'I spent a couple of months on the streets, stayed in a few homeless shelters. Eventually I had earned enough money from singing in bars and freelancing in Computer coding to buy myself a van. That was my home for the next 4 months till AC scouted me at a bar, brought me into the music industry.'

Tasha hummed in acknowledgement. 'What about you? How long have you been in New York?' Skye asked.

They walked like that for about an hour, talking as they went. They covered a whole range of topics as they began to learn more about each other. They learn they had the same taste in music, baring Skye's one song that had woken Tasha for the past month, and enjoyed the same foods. Skye loved movies, mainly of the Disney variety, whilst Tasha loved thriller crime shows, but they both hated romcoms. Eventually, they reached a little secluded alcove, shrouded by a gaping canopy that gave them privacy from the parks other attendants. They sat down and looked at each other. For the first time, Skye noticed the slight discolouration to Tasha's left eye, covered by a layer of concealer.

'Wow, you weren't kidding about getting punched in the face, where you?'

Tasha smiled wryly, 'Mmm, I was hoping you weren't going to notice that. It doesn't make a good impression for a date.'

Skye looked up at Tasha, staring into her eyes.

'So, this is a date, then?' Skye asked, her voice quiet.

Tasha's cheeks burned, 'I mean.. I thought if you wanted to..'

Skye silenced Tasha's nervous rambling with a gentle kiss, not missing when Tasha exhaled a breath in relief. Slowly pulling away, Skye looked at Tasha through half-lidded eyes.

'Definitely a date.'

Skye watched as Tasha's eyes lit up, a smile pulling at her lips. She looked so adorable that Skye couldn't help but pull her in for another kiss, deeper this time.

'Definitely,' Tasha managed to mumble between kisses, before drawing Skye back in, slowly edging her tongue across Skye's lower lip. Skye parted her lips and Tasha took the invitation to deepen the kiss. Before long, Skye found her hand in Tasha's hair, the other on her hip, pulling her in closer. Tasha let out a throaty moan as Skye pulled away to gently suck at her pulse point. She was just about to edge her further, when a body came crashing in through the undergrowth around them. Springing apart in surprise, they both looked to see a large dog sniffing around their feet.

Tasha let out a shaky laugh, a blush rising on her cheeks, as the owner of the dog entered their little enclosure. They looked suspiciously at Skye and Tasha who sat blushing, before whistling the dog away. They listened to the sounds of retreating steps, before they dared look at each other. Finally catching each others eyes, they burst into a fit of giggles.

'Oh god, that was close!'

'Did you see the look on their face?!'

Their laughter continued, till they were gasping for air, the euphoria from their kiss blowing the situation out of proportion. They had just regained their breath, when they were interrupted by a shrill ringing. With a sigh, Skye pulled out her phone and threw an apologetic glance at Tasha.

'Its my agent. One sec.'

Skye answered the phone, pulling it to her ear.

'AC, whats up?'

There was a pause, before Skye sighed. 'Really, does it have to be today? I'm kinda in the middle of a date.'

Skye blushed at whatever response her agent was giving her, and Tasha grinned.

'Right. I'll be there in 15... Yep, okay. Bye.'

Skye hung up, frowning. Looking up at Tasha, she sighed again.

'That was AC. He needs me at the studio, apparently its urgent.'

Tasha smiled in understanding. 'Don't worry about it. Duty calls.' With a peck on the lips, Tasha pulled Skye up from the bench and onto her feet. They walked back down the path, neither mentioning their hands that hung, still entwined, by their sides. They were mostly silent as they walked, shooting each other quick glances as they went. Once they reached the edge of the park, Tasha pulled Skye around to face her.

'Do you need a ride anywhere?' Tasha asked and Skye shook her head.

'Nah, the studio is a 5 minute walk from here,' Skye explained with a shrug.

'In that case,' Tasha pulled Skye in by her hips, and crashed her lips into hers, slightly biting down on her bottom lip. Skye let out a moan, before pulling away reluctantly. Her lip caught on Tasha's teeth for a moment, before she let go.

'I guess I'll see you around,' Skye let out in a breathy whisper.

Tasha hummed in agreement. 'I would very much like that.' Leaning in to give her one last peck, Tasha stepped back.

'Bye, Skye'

Tasha turned around and walked to the road, looking back over her shoulder after a couple of metres to see Skye watching her go in a daze. Flashing her a smile, Tasha turned the corner, leaving Skye to turn and walk away in the opposite direction with a goofy grin on her face.

* * *

Tasha groaned as another loud bark of laughter sounded from the living room. With a grumble, she gave up any chances of sleep and pulled herself out of bed. To say she was in a bad mood was a understatement. She had barely heard from Skye since their date 3 days ago, Skye having spent her time practically living in the studio. She had been in a funk for the last couple of days since and now Maria was watching some TV show at 11 in the evening, preventing any form of sleep. Okay, so Tasha was sulking, not that she would admit it to anyone who asked.

Stumbling into the living room, she found Maria lounging on the couch and promptly dropped onto the seat next to her, leaning against the armrest and kicking her feet up onto Maria's lap.

'What's so funny that it had to keep me up with your laughing?' Tasha groaned as she snuggled further into the cushions.

'Craig Ferguson on the Late Late Show.' Maria explained without looking away from the TV, before picking up the remote and turning the volume up.

'Right,' Tasha grumbled, 'I don't get why you love these talk shows so much. What is so fascinating about the lives of people you don't and probably never will know?'

'It's interesting! And Craig Ferguson is hilarious! He's practically a national treasure,' Maria argued.

Tasha raised a brow sceptically. 'Isn't he Scottish?'

Maria huffed. 'Says the Russian. Besides, he got American citizenship. Now shut up, the next guest is about to come on.'

Tasha chuckled, and began flicking through her phone till a name from the television had her head shooting up like a rocket.

* * *

'Everybody, let me introduce... The lovely Skye!'

Applause rang through the studio audience as Skye nervously wiped her sweaty palms against her jeans before stepping out on stage. With a grin, she waved to the viewers and cameras, before giving a kiss to Craig's cheek.

'Welcome to the show! Please, take a seat.' Ferguson gestured to the couch to the side of his desk and they both sat down.

She watched as Craig made a show of ripping up the note cards and throwing them behind him, trying to not let it daunt her.

'So, you are new to the music industry and this is your first time on the show. How is it so far?' he asked with a grin.

Skye laughed awkwardly as she absent-mindedly fiddled with her phone in her lap. 'Well, its a bit nerve-wracking. I still cant get my head around everything that's happened in the past few months.'

Craig nodded in understanding, before saying, 'Its not surprising. You've already released a hit single, Uh-Oh, and it was #1 on the charts for a month, before dropping to the top 10.' There was a pause for the audience to burst into applause again.

'Right, I still cant believe it. A year ago I was singing in bars and living in a van! Now I'm in the studio recording a whole album!' Skye exclaimed once the audience had quietened down.

Craig laughed at Skye's incredulous tone. 'So this is quite the 'rags to riches' story. There's almost no information about who you are, not even a full name.'

Skye shrugged to herself, 'I'm not sure there's much to tell, Craig.'

'Oh come on! We are all dying to know!' He badgered playfully, till Skye relented.

'Okay, okay. I wont give you the whole sob story, but long story short, I grew up in an orphanage. I never met my parents, and never found a home that stuck, till I ran away when I was 17. I've always been good with computers, so I did a few freelance jobs, sang in a couple of bars. Eventually I earned enough money to buy a van and so I toured America. I was singing in this coffee shop in Queens when I met my, now, Agent. He thought I had potential and took a chance on me. Before I knew it, I'm on talk shows and hiding from the paparazzi. I pretty much owe everything to my Agent, Phil Coulson.'

Skye shrugged again, and smiled.

'Wow, that's a pretty amazing story. It must be a pretty big change.'

Skye laughed, 'Well, I certainly don't miss living on the road. The hotel rooms make a nice change.'

Craig laughed, 'Wait till you go on tour, you might not want to get too attached to living in a suite.'

Skye chuckled, and shook her head. 'I think it might be a bit too soon to start planning tours, Craig.'

Craig grinned, and leaned in on his desk to look directly at Skye. Skye tensed slightly, expecting a serious question.

'Now, I'm sure there's something on everyone's minds, so I've got to ask... Is there a special man in your life? I seem to remember a tweet about kissing in the park.'

* * *

Tasha narrowed her eyes at the question, interested at what Skye's answer would be.

* * *

Skye groaned playfully. 'Ugh, really?! Why is everyone so interested in my relationship status? I cant even count the times I've been asked that question. No, Craig, there is no 'special man' in my life.'

Craig raised a brow at the emphasis on the words and split into a grin. 'Hmmm, so what about a special woman...'

Skye blushed and thumbed her phone bashfully. 'Well, there might be a certain... Cute, little redhead I'm kinda seeing...'

'What?!' Craig exclaimed. 'Details! We need Details!'

Skye laughed, and was just about to answer when she felt her phone vibrate in her lap. She glanced down and froze.

'Oh God.' Skye deadpanned, throwing her arm over her eyes.

'What? Whats wrong?' Craig asked with worry.

'She just texted me! She's watching the interview.' Skye groaned again, blushing with embarrassment.

Before Skye could do anything, Craig playfully plucked her phone from her lap, and read the text out loud for the audience.

' _Hey! I may be a cute red head, but I am not little! I'm like 2 inches shorter than you._ '

The audience laughed, and Skye almost died of mortification.

'This is not happening,' Skye groaned to herself before looking directly at the closest camera and dead-panning, 'Seriously, how is this my life?'

Craig laughed, and lent his head on his hand. 'Sooo, how'd you two meet?' he teased.

Skye 'managed to collect herself before answering, 'We met in the park. She dropped her purse, I returned it and we got coffee.'

Craig looked at her, disappointed. 'That's it?'

Suddenly, a text came through the phone and Craig quickly read it. He looked up at Skye with a shit eating grin.

' _Skye you know that's not completely true._ ' Craig read out. ' _Tell them how we really met in the park._ ' He looked at her expectantly, as Skye groaned again.

'Ugh, she is never gonna let that go! Okay, so I might have mistaken her for some paparazzi. She was carrying this huge ass camera! I might have got a little annoyed at her and started shouting... Turns out she isn't the paparazzi...'

* * *

'Hey Tasha! Who are you texting? You' re missi- Holy shit. No way.'

Maria leapt on Tasha, trying to wrestle for her phone.

'Aghhh, get of me!' Tasha shouted, trying to get away.

* * *

'God, this is the most embarrassing interview ever.' Skye was muttering as Craig laughed beside her.

After a moment, Craig shouted, 'Wait, she texted again!' He went to read the text and frowned in confusion.

'Umm, it says  _A-D-S-F-D-T-F-G-C-S-Z-S_.. Wait, another text just came through.  _Sorry, my room mate just realised who I was texting... She got a little excited, she's a fan._ '

Everyone burst into laughter and once it had subsided, Craig managed to get out between breaths, 'Well... That's all we have time for... It's been a pleasure... Skye, everybody!'

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I am super sorry about the massive wait for this chapter. I know I promised one like 2 months ago and I completely fucked that up. My depression-y-shit decided to rear its ugly head and fuck me over, and guess who's shitty therapist decided not to shedule any sessions during the time of year everything gets soo much worse. I have been struggling and I just couldnt get into writing. I cant count how many times I went to write and just lost all focus after 10-20 mins.
> 
> I know its a crappy excuse and I'm not saying it to pity, I just wanna be honest with you and thats all I got. I dont know when I will post next, as experience shows I'm not exactly regular, but I am definitely not giving up on this or any of my other fics.
> 
> This fic is unbeta'd, so I apologize for any mistakes, its like 2 am.
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter, let me know what you think.


	4. The second Date

'Holy shit.' Maria deadpans, eyes darting from Tasha to the screen. 'You're dating Skye? The Skye. How? When did you even meet? When were you going to tell me?'

Tasha chuckled to herself before tucking her feet up onto Maria's lap. 'Okay, first of all, we are not dating. We met like a week ago and it's only been one date. And honestly, I don't even know if this is going anywhere. I didn't want to say anything till I knew it was something to actually talk about.'

'Clint's going to freak out, I hope you know that. You're lucky it was me here and not him,' Maria added.

'Yeah, that's going to be a fun conversation to have. He's basically in love with her,' Tasha agreed with her with a wry smile. 'You'd think with who your mom is, he'd be used to it.'

Maria laughed, 'Oh god, do you remember what happened when he first met her? He literally froze. The look on his face! I thought he was going to wet himself!'

Tasha chuckled, 'Actually, that gives me an idea. You know how we've been looking for a way to get back at Clint for the Great Pranking Incident last year...'

Maria grinned wolfishly, nodding. 'What did you have in mind?'

* * *

Over the next few days, Skye found herself incredibly busy. After her big reveal on air, she had offers rolling in, different organisations wanting an LGBT+ sponsor and shows clamouring for an interview. She had gained over 20,000 followers on twitter and instagram practically overnight, her feed blowing up with posts and DM's. Earlier that week, Coulson had told her that they were changing Labels.

'Stupid fucking homophobes,' Coulson had grumbled, shocking Skye with his use of vulgar language, him usually being relatively polite and reserved. 'I thought it was silly when they changed all the pronouns in your song and when you did that interview, well... They weren't very open minded. We're changing Labels; I know a few people who I can call.'

Skye had just nodded and agreed. When she had first brought her single to the studio, they (per her contract agreement) had full vetoing power on certain lyrics for 'PR reasons'. They had twisted her lyrics into a straight-laced girl-likes-boy love song. She still felt smug every time she sang the words 'I cant think straight,' as a big fuck-you to the label. She was pleased with Coulson's new choice in label. He had called his old friend (although she got the feeling they had been more than friends, once upon a time), Melinda May. She was a legend in the music industry and she had given Skye free reign to write and record her own songs how she wanted and any issues would be taken under advisement rather that simply doing what they wanted.

Skye had, therefore, spent the last three days working with the label on the production of a new album, working with the musicians there and trying out various styles and running through a few song ideas. Today was her first time off that week and she was lounging on her bed in her hotel room, surfing her twitter feeds.

Of course, she had a few hateful comments about her coming out. It wasnt anything she wasnt used to and it only made her chuckle at their misplaced anger. What made her smile was the masses of fans who were defending her and the LGBT+. She never felt so proud of her fan base.

Then there were the tweets supporting her.

_**@Skye_rocks11** **:** AHHHHHH I loved Skye before but now I absolutely adore her! **@** **ItIsI_Skye** #Welcometothefamily #LGBT_

_**@Fangirl92 :** Go Girl! Destroy that heteronormativity! **@** **ItIsI_Skye**_

Skye spent some time responding to some of the tweets, and tweeted thanking everyone for their kind words, before her thoughts turned to Tasha. Numerous people were asking about who she was seeing and what she was like and it was hard not to be sent in a daze, thinking about her and the kisses they had shared. The feel of Tasha's lips on hers, the feel of her hand curling round her neck, that need to pull her in closer till there was no space between them and it was just them together in each others embrace. The memory alone was enough to make her heart race.

They hadn't seen each other since their date and had only briefly spoken once or twice since the Interview, but Skye already missed her. Skye hadn't felt like this before. Sure, she had dated, but she had never felt so alive from just a kiss, never felt so attached to someone after so little time with each other. Skye wanted to see her, but her strong emotions scared her a little.

'Come on, Skye. It's not that hard, just text her,' she told herself. 'Its no big deal, just ask her to hang out.' Skye pulled up her text messages and went to Tasha's contact.

_**Skye :** Hey are you busy this afternoon?_

Skye held her breath for a moment as the text sent. What if she didn't want to see her? What if she was bothered by the interview? She had seemed okay at the time but they hadn't really spoken since. Skye's mind was racing as she waited for a reply. Nothing came for the first 3 minutes of Skye staring at her phone. With a sigh, Skye went to exit out of her messages, but just as she was about to, the three dots appeared, telling her that Tasha was typing.

_**Tasha ;) :** Just writing a paper for class, but I could use a break :)_

Skye smiled and let out a relieved breath of air.

_**Skye :** Wanna hang out? I've got netflix and room service_

_**Tasha ;) :** Inviting me to your hotel room? For netfilx and chill? Well aren't you forward ;)_

Skye sputtered at her response, blushing furiously at the implication.

_**Skye :** That wasnt... I didn't mean... Ughhhh what are you doing to me?_

_**Tasha ;) :** Sorry I couldn't resist. Netflix and food sounds good and I'll settle for a kiss :*_

_**Skye :** That I can do :)_

Skye sent the hotel address and room number, and Tasha told her she'd be there in 20 minutes. Skye most definitely didn't let out a happy squeal, not if anyone asked, and looked around the room, wincing.

'Shit. This place is a mess.'

* * *

Tasha walked down the corridor, looking for Skye's room number. 435, 437, 439, 441! Tasha knocked on the door, hearing music playing softly behind it. She heard a thump, the music cutting out and footsteps as someone jogged to the door. It opened and Tasha was greeted with the sight of Skye, clad in tight jeans, a faded sweater, a messy bun and a smile widening at her when she realised who it was.

'Tasha, hey,' Skye greeted happily, moving aside to let her in.

Tasha grinned and entered the room, looking around and letting out a low whistle.

'Woah, sweet digs.'

Skye chuckled, 'Yeah, its a far cry from my old van I used to sleep in.' She shut the door behind her and they moved into the living area.

'It's good to see you,' Tasha admitted slowly, 'It's... Its kinda been hard to get you out of my head.'

She was looking at Skye so sincerely, up through her lashes in a way that was utterly too attractive that Skye couldn't help pulling Tasha towards her in a kiss. Tasha was surprised at first, but she soon relaxed into it, wrapping one arm around Skye's waist and the other around her neck. The space between them was quickly filled as Skye moulded Tasha into her, biting down on her lip and pulling gently. Tasha let out a quiet moan that sent shivers down Skye's spine and kissed her harder. After a moment, Skye regretfully pulled away and rested her forehead against Tasha's breathlessly.

'I've been thinking about doing that since I last saw you,' Skye whispered, her voice breathy, 'It was even better than I remembered.'

Tasha's breath hitched at her words and she quickly brought Skye into another kiss, longer than the first. When they both finally had to pull away for air, Skye gently moved away.

'We, err, we should probably stop now. If we don't, I think I wouldn't let you go.'

Tasha chuckled, and nodded, taking a step back. 'Right. How about we order some food and pick something to watch.'

They ordered some burgers and fries and settled on the couch, flicking through Netflix and choosing a cheesy rom-com to watch. They watched in silence, occasionally making a comment but otherwise enjoying the movie. At some point between eating and watching, they had settled into the corner of the couch, Tasha leaning into Skye's side, with Skye idly drawing patterns on Tasha's shoulder.

The movie eventually ended and Skye paused the credits rolling. They sat in silence for a moment, before, Skye spoke.

'So, you're room mate knows about...what ever this is?'

Tasha hummed in agreement, snuggling further into Skye's side.

'How did she take it?'

Tasha chuckled. 'She was a bit surprised, but she was cool with it. She's not really phased with the whole celebrity thing.'

Skye raised a brow. 'Really? That's cool. How did you two meet?'

'Maria is my adoptive sister... I grew up in Russia. Russia was... Well it was a bad place, growing up. The place I lived was right in the centre of a rival gang war. Peggy, Maria's mom was an investigative journalist who came to report on the war, right around the time my parents died. I was the primary witness that would incriminate some of the big players in the gangs, since I saw my parents get killed.' Tasha took a shaky breath, and Skye pulled Tasha in closer.

'I was a mess, and after I gave my testimony, they knew that some of the gang still on the outside would place a hit on me, so they were planning on placing me in protective custody. At the time, Peggy and her wife Angie were thinking about adopting again, and they had the means to keep me safe in America, so I came here to live with them. Maria basically became my best friend. She looked after me after everything that happened, even taught me English. Peggy and Angie helped too, and they stood by me through everything, loved me. They didn't try and take the place of my parents, accepted it when I called them Aunt Peg and Aunt Angie instead of Mom.'

Skye hummed, thinking about what she had said. 'I'm sorry you had to go through that. I don't really know what it's like to have parents, but losing them, especially in that way, must be horrible.'

'Yeah, but I had Maria, Angie and Peggy. They became family.'

'Wait, you said Peggy was a reporter, married to Angie? Shit, are you talking about Angie and Peggy Martinelli-Carter?!'

Tasha chuckled, 'Yeah, that's them.'

'Dude, Angie Martinelli is amazing! She's won like 5 Oscars!'

Tasha was fully laughing now. 'Seriously? You're fangirling? You do realise you have over 100,000 twitter followers, right?'

'I know, I know, but she's famous! Like really famous! I'm just some random girl who sings. I guess I'm still not used to the whole celebrity thing. I didn't even have a proper signature till a few months ago.'

'Yeah, but its like that with her, too. She's just a normal person. I've seen her in sweats, eating a whole tub of ice cream and crying at The Notebook. Celebrity's are people too, I guess.'

'You dont have to tell me, I get it. I was just taken by surprise. I grew up watching her on TV. I- Oh god, I had a poster of her on my wall at the orphanage. That's so embarrassing!'

Tasha gave a wolfish grin. 'Oh, I am totally telling her that.'

Skye turned towards Tasha, eyes narrowed. 'You wouldn't.'

'Oh, I would,' Tasha replied, laughing and pulling out her phone.

Skye suddenly leapt at Tasha, grabbing the phone and tossing it to the other couch, before she dug her fingers into her sides and tickling.

'Ahh, stop, stop!'

'Nope!' Skye shouted gleefully, holding Tasha down and tickling faster. Tasha was gasping in between laughter and struggling to get free.

'Stop! Mercy! I wont tell her!' Tasha begged, between gasps.

Skye stopped and grinned down at Tasha before realising how they were positioned. Skye was straddled on top of Tasha's lap, on hand holding Tasha's wrists above her head and the other at her waist. They were both breathing heavily and Skye's eyes slowly watched Tasha's chest rise and fall with each breath, before reaching up to her lips. They were slightly parted, lusciously full in a way Skye thought only existed with the aid of Photoshop. Skye let her gaze rise to Tasha's eyes, the startling green piercing into her, dilated with desire.

'Skye,' Tasha murmured, her voice breathy with need.

Skye responded by leaning down and kissing Tasha hungrily. She was met with soft lips that would haunt her dreams, kissing back with that same urgency she felt, needing to be closer. With her hands still held above her head, Tasha could only respond by arching into Skye's body, drawing her in as she allowed Skye's tongue entrance to her mouth. It was messy and hard and perfect, both of them just demanding the feel of the other against them. Tasha broke Skye's lax grip on her wrists and pulled Skye impossibly closer by the waist, the other reaching down to grab Skye's ass and squeezing gently. Skye moaned as she brought her own hand down to Tasha's waist, resting on the exposed skin from where her shirt had ridden up.

Skye pulled away, only to trail kissed down Tasha's jaw and down her neck. Settling in above her pulse point, she gently bit down, grinning slightly at the sharp intake of breath beneath her, before sucking hard. Tasha let out a moan, bringing her hand to Skye's hair and holding her in place as her back arched. Skye could feel Tasha's pulse racing as she kissed her neck, trailing her tongue over the mark she had left behind, before peppering it with a soft kiss.

'Skye,' Tasha moaned again, pulling her back to her lips and kissing her again. Time seemed to stop as they immersed themselves with each other, minutes or hours could have passed them by without notice and they didn't care. All they could feel was lips pressed on lips and a body against theirs. Realising just how far things were progressing, Skye broke the kiss and dropped her head to Tasha's collarbone.

'Natasha,' Skye groaned, her voice rough and sounding down right sinful to Tasha's ears. 'We should stop.' _Why_ , her mind seemed to scream at her. _You both want this._ 'This is all happening too fast, we should stop,' she repeated.

Tasha dropped her head back and sighed. 'Yeah. We should wait.'

Skye slowly sat up and got out of Tasha's lap, dropping to the end of the couch. Tasha followed suit, sitting up and moving so there was at least a foot of space between them. They both looked at each other, lips swollen pink, hair ruffled, a bruise raised on Tasha's neck and faces flushed. The air was thick with tension, before Skye grinned.

'Some second date, huh?'

Tasha burst out laughing, quickly followed by Skye.

Tasha winked. 'Just you wait till the third.'

* * *

That night, Skye stayed up, lyrics pouring out of her as she thought of the taste of Tasha's lips on hers.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh, that make-out scene tho. I feel incredibly nervous writing that, its not something I've really done before so let me know what you think.  
> I know its been forever, im sorry, I'm an asshole.  
> This is unbeta'ed so all mistakes are mine.  
> Let me know what you think :)


	5. Pizza and pranks

Despite Natasha's hints about what would happen on their third date, their relationship - the physical one, at least - hadn't made much progression. As the third date, and the fourth, the fifth, sixth, seventh date passed, it seemed to have come to a standstill. Not through lack of trying either. It just seemed that they barely had time to fit in a few coffee dates and the occasional dinner as their lives picked up speed.

Due to the euphoria of seeing Natasha,  _touching, feeling, kissing her_ , a spark had lit her muse into overdrive, long writing sessions spewed out a half dozen songs in the month that had passed. The hours spent waxing poetic about the vibrancy of her hair, the emerald of her eyes, the taste of her lips, the  _feelings_  she inspired within Skye lent to even longer hours in the studio. Melinda May was as good as the industry famed her for, and once she had escaped the heteronormativity of her previous label, she had the freedom to create as she was wont to do. Her style had removed slightly from the preppy up-beat of her single debut and had moved further into her own style with a heavier guitar and bass and less of the synth and techno. Her music felt like her. Part of Skye worried that she was too far removed from what had originally drawn in her fanbase but she knew that they wouldn't be her fanbase if the music wasn't truly a representation of her.

Whilst Skye's career went into overdrive, Natasha's course load also increased. She was moving into the last stages of her degree, putting together her final portfolio of her photography and writing more essays on various case studies and design themes and styles. She had also taken more work hours at the gym, due to a pregnant co-worker and an unfortunate incident in the ring that lead to another employee with a cast and a strict six-week ban on all strenuous activity. Whilst she welcomed the extra pay check, it was exhausting balancing school with a practically full-time job and a budding relationship. Luckily most of the school work could be done electronically but it still meant that the coinciding free time between the two was severely diminished.

However, they made it work. Quick coffee breaks every couple of days, long message threads and almost nightly phone calls was slowly but surely building their relationship over the course of the busy month.

It was on one of Skye's rare few free afternoons a month later that she saw Natasha for longer than an hour. It was a Saturday, and she had finally been released from the studio with a non-expression from May that she was sure meant a job well done and a pat on the back from Coulson. She was quickly on her way back to her hotel, relaxing in the back of Coulson's work car - not lola - with Trip and and Ward.

"Jheez Girl, I was starting to think May busted out some ninja knowhow and killed you!" Trip exclaimed with a impish grin. Skye chuckled quietly, it was no exaggeration. With the lack of public appearances and travelling straight from her hotel to the studio, she had barely seen her two bodyguards turned best friends for what seemed like weeks.

Skye felt Ward silently laugh from beneath her, slouched over his side as she was. "Fitz and I were thinking about seeing the new Guardians of the Galaxy movie tonight, I think he was speaking to Simmons about joining as well?' He directed the last part and Trip who nodded with a smile. "You're free to join if you want."

Skye had been looking forward to seeing it, Skye mentally debated, but part of her really wasn't looking forward to spending the evening as a fifth wheel on the two couples. Honestly, all she wanted was to feel Natasha. It had been too long since she had held her hand, let alone kissed her.

"You know what, guys, all I really want is a night in with take out and longer than 4 hours of sleep. I think I'll pass on the movie night."

The boys both hummed in agreement, as Skye snuggled closer into Wards side. She was already half asleep.

"Tell Fitzsimmons I say hey," Skye mumbled into Ward's shoulder. "And you better not give me spoilers or I'll jump out of a moving car on your watch again." There were more chuckles from the boys at Skye's sleepy declaration, Coulson's clear look of disapproval in the rearview mirror going ignored. Before long they were at the hotel where they escorted Skye to her room and left with a hug and plans for breakfast the next day.

Changing into sweats and an old flannel shirt, Skye lounged around her suit in boredom. She lasted a half-hour before she reached her phone and went to her most recent contacts.

**_To Tasha ;) :_ ** _I know you're doing school stuff but can I come over?_

**_To Tasha ;) :_ ** _I promise I wont distract you, I just want to feel you next to me_

**_To Tasha ;) :_ ** _I miss you_

Skye cringed at how needy she sounded, but she blamed how tired she was. Nothing would be more perfect right now than to be curled up next to  _her Tasha_  as she worked on school stuff. They wouldn't even need to talk. Being there would be enough. God, where had that come from? Her Tasha? She needed coffee, stat, before she went and did something stupid like declaring her undying love for her.

She was interrupted from her musing by a text tone, and she quickly snatched her phone, almost dropping it in her haste to read the text.

**_From Tasha ;) :_ ** _That sounds perfect. I miss you too :*_

The text was followed with an address downtown not too far away.

**_To Tasha ;) :_ ** _See you in 20 xx_

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_From Skye :* :_ ** _Buzz me up x_

Natasha smiled at the text and quickly shut her laptop, getting up to do as the text asked. She felt a flutter of nerves as she hit the buzzer, waiting by the door for Skye to arrive. It felt like forever since she'd seen Skye. She didn't have to wait long before there was a knock at the door. Flinging the door open, she ignored Skye's surprise before grabbing her and pulling her into a hug. They stood there for a minute, just sharing each others space, revealing in the feeling of one against the other. This. This was what she was missing.

It had been a long time since she had felt anything remotely similar to this. Sure, she's had relationships in the past few years, but nothing had felt so… right, in a long time. Not since the days of high school romances where you couldn't get enough of each other and it seemed like true love. Not to say she loved Skye, it was still early days, but nothing had ever felt like it was leading up to the possibility, so quickly. They just clicked.

Eventually, they had to separate, they couldn't stay in the doorway forever. Natasha pulled away, bringing her palm to Skye's cheek, staring at her face as if it would disappear.

"I missed you,' she sighed, changing her grip to Skye's neck and pulling her in for a soft kiss. All tension of the past week seemed to leave her at the taste of her lips. She pulled Skye's bottom lip between her own and gently suckled chastely, before finally stepping away.

"I missed you too," Skye softly replied, hands squeezing briefly on Natasha's hips before letting them drop to her sides. "So much."

With a smile, Natasha pulled Skye further into the apartment, kicking the door behind her as she went. She watched as Skye took her first glimpse of her home, from the ratty craigslist couch, and the pile of dishes in the sink and the godawful colour of the walls. It was the best three barely adult part-timers still in education could afford but Skye looked at it like it was a palace. Skye saw the photos on the walls and the well loved books and the hand-knit blankets and thought it felt like home. It warmed Natasha's heart, the leather clad, tattoo riddled, self proclaimed badass with multiple blackbelts turned soft by that small wistful smile of Skye's. Yeah, she was a goner.

"So, we have the place to ourselves. Maria's working and Clint's on a date." Part of Natasha wanted to blow off finishing her essay and just revel in being with Skye, but she knew if she didn't finish it now, it wasn't getting done before the due date on Monday, so with a sigh, she led Skye to the couch where her laptop sat. "I have another hour or so on this but then I'm yours. Is that okay?"

Skye grinned, "Of course thats okay. I promised no distractions and honestly, I'm probably just going to nap for the next hour. It's been a long few weeks." And nap she did. Within five minutes of getting comfortable, feet tucked into the edge of the cushions, knit blanket draped over her, head on Natasha's shoulder and a hand clutching the back of her shirt as if afraid she might leave, Skye was out.

Despite promising no distractions, Natasha couldn't help pausing every now and then to look at Skye. She looked so… young and soft. Natasha had leant that whilst Skye often came off as witty and energetic and  _happy_ , a lot of that hid the hard side of her, Natasha wasn't a fool to think that Skye had an easy childhood. Skye had freely told her about living in her van, about those few months before then where she didn't have even that luxury. That wasn't even touching the nightmare that was Child Services. There was a brief time in Natasha's life, she had just testified against the Russian gangs who had murdered her parents and all but pillaged her town, and before her Aunt Peggy and Angie got the approval to adopt her, where she stayed in an orphanage. She was new to America, barely spoke passable English, and was still recovering from living in constant fear from the gangs. To say the Child Services system was unpleasant for her was an understatement. That was only for 3 weeks. Natasha couldn't imagine the horrors that came from surviving it for 17 years. So no, Natasha was no fool. Behind Skye's sarcasm and pretty doe eyes, was a fighter. But to see her so soft, so peaceful as she slept, safe in the comfort of Natasha's proximity almost brought tears to her eyes.

God, she was turning into such a sap.

Natasha forced herself to finish her work, a tedious task but one she finished faster than expected - sure, she might have half assed the conclusion but who reads those anyway? Pleased with herself, Natasha sank into Skye, content to just sit there for a few moments. With a quick look at the time, she realised it was probably time to eat something. She briefly debated waking Skye up to decide on something, but quickly threw the thought away. Skye had been working non-stop, barely taking time for herself. Natasha figured she deserved a little longer to sleep. Pulling her laptop from where she had put it aside, she opened it and quickly ordered some food. From a previous, spirited conversation about the merits of pineapples on pizza - Skye swore by it, but Natasha wasn't sold. She had never tried it but the though seemed ridiculous - she knew Skye's favourite.

The wait was spent snuggled with Skye and checking in with her roommates. Apparently Clint's date hadn't gone well. He was spending the evening drinking away his sorrows at a local college bar, Maria had followed him after work to make sure he didn't do something stupid….again, and keeping him far, far away from any form of dart or projectile. Natasha was suddenly very thankful she had told them about that essay she needed to finish and omitted the fact that she was already done. She didn't think Clint would appreciate the fact that she was currently cuddled up with a beautiful woman, with pizza on the way and a high chance of making out and heavy petting. Yeah, there was no chance she was ruining her evening telling him that.

Just as she had that thought, her buzzer went off, signalling the arrival of the pizza guy. She gently moved Skye so she was leant against the back of the couch rather than on top of her, and hurried to let the delivery guy up before he pressed the buzzer again and risked waking Skye up. Mission successful, she waited in the open doorway, so when the pizza arrived there wouldn't be any loud knocking. Mission successful, pizza paid for and drinks made, Tasha set everything on the table and returned to Skye.

"Hey, Skye," Natasha gently shook her shoulder, resulting in a nonsensical mumble followed by a moan and the most adorable pout. "Come on, Skye. I have pizza."

Eyes still closed, Skye perked up noticeably. "Pizza?"

"Mmmhmm," Natasha chuckled, "Yep, fresh pizza from that place you like."

With a groan of defeat, Skye blearily opened her eyes and squinted up at Natasha. "Pizza?" She repeated, dumbly.

"Yes, you goof, now come sit up so you can actually eat." With a nudge from Natasha, Skye finally sat up, visibly brightened at the sight of her favourite pizza.

"You, Natasha Romanov, are an actual goddess." Skye moaned happily, snagging a slice from the table and shoved what looked like half of it in her mouth.

"Oh, I see how it is," Natasha teased, reaching for a slice of her own, "You only want me for the food provided."

"Mmmmmmm," Skye hummed in food induced happiness.

Natasha pulled a look of mock-indignation. "Hey! You're not supposed to agree! See if I ever buy you food again!"

Skye gave an exaggerated gasp, putting her slice down. "Nooooooo!" Skye threw herself on Natasha, leaving small kisses all over her face, apologising after each one.

"Skye!" Natasha shrieked, trying to shove her off whist simultaneously rubbing away the pizza grease left behind from the kisses. Finally, Natasha managed to shove Skye away, tackling her on her back and pinning her arms. They both stared at each other for a second before they both burst into laughter, Natasha still on top of skye, both shaking with laughter. Once the giggles receded, Skye looked up at Natasha through her lashes, exaggerated pout in full force.

"Forgive me?" A flutter of those lashes followed.

Natasha sighed dramatically, sinking down onto Skye with her chin rested on her collarbone.

"I forgive you… You big goof. Now come on, lets see whats on netflix."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Two hours later, the pizza was gone, and they had shifted so Skye was seated against the arm of the couch with Natasha lying with her head in her lap. Skye's hand was slowly running through the soft tresses of Natasha's hair, melting her to soft putty under her fingers. Both had their eyes were fixed on the TV, watching reruns of Buffy. Neither spoke, only releasing a loud exhale of air whenever something particularly funny happened. They were content to just be together.

About halfway through the episode, Natasha's phone chimed with a flurry of texts. Skye simply raised a brow in question. Natasha pulled her phone from the table and checked the notifications.

"It's Clint. I… I don't even know what thats supposed to mean…" Natasha tilted the screen to show Skye who chuckled at the gibberish. Another chime, this time from Maria.

"Maria says they're on their way home. Clint's absolutely pissed…. Huh, he apparently lost his shoes. How even…?"Natasha started to type a reply before pausing and erasing the text. "You know, I don't even want to know." Natasha looked up to Skye who was still chuckling. "So, how'd'you feel about meeting my best friends? Clint probably won't notice but Maria is relatively sober."

Skye nodded along with Natasha's words, "Yeah, I'd love to meet them. You said that Maria's actually your adopted sister?" A hum of acknowledgement came from Natasha. "How'd you meet Clint?"

"The Circus," came Natasha's quick, nonchalant reply.

"The… The Circus?"

Natasha grinned, "Yep, although that story's gunna have to happen at a later date, Clint and Maria are outside. How'd you feel about messing with a drunken idiot?" The grin turned practically cheshire-like and Skye couldn't help but agree.

Natasha quickly got up from Skye's lap and sat across from her, "Put your feet on the table. Don't react," was the only warning Skye got before the sound of keys in the door were heard and the door swung open.

" - 'm tell'n yaa, ah could'a taken 'im, mm tell'n ya. Dick'ead tryn' ta slap ya ass," the slurred ramblings came through the door, followed by a heavily inebriated Clint hanging off Maria's haggard shoulders.

"I'm sure you could, buddy," Maria placated, "but we like that bar, we do not like getting kicked out of said bar."

" 'Mm protectin ya honour," came Clints response, before they entered the living area and came upon the two women, barely holding on from laughing. "Oh, N'tasha! You m'ssed it. Some dickhole tried'ta- Woooah, wha? Skye!?"

Skye didn't even look up from the television screen, whilst Maria stifled a giggle.

"Wha ya'do'n here?" Clint let go of Maria's shoulder and reached towards Skye. "C'nn I get 'n autogra-" Clint's words were cut of as he suddenly lurched forward, dropping to the floor. They couldn't hold it anymore, all three women burst into raucous laughter.

Clint could barely manage an " 'm I dreaming'?" unheard through the laughter, before he promptly passed out.

 

 

* * *

 

**_@Hawkeye_Barton :_ ** _Had the weirdest dream that @_ **_ItIsI_Skye_ ** _was in my apartment watching Buffy with my roommate #ShitIDreamAbout #IWish_

 

*Favourited by @ **ItIsI_Skye** *

 

**_DM sent from @ItIsI_Skye:_ ** _But was it dream though?_

 

**_DM sent from @ItIsI_Skye:_ ** _[Image attached]_

 

Clint stared in confusion at the selfie Skye -  _The Skye_  - had sent him.  _The_  Skye shouldn't even know he existed, so why was he staring at a selfie of Skye, tongue hanging out, next to a passed out Clint, with the words 'Uh oh' scrawled across his forehead. It was a dream. It was supposed to be an alcohol-induced, not at all real, dream! What-

 

**_DM sent from @ItIsI_Skye:_ ** _Just incase you were wondering who Tasha's mysterious girl was…. :P_

 

…

 

"NATASHA!?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : Sorry, its been forever and a day! 
> 
> My brain turned off going through this, so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Let me know what you think :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I'm not sure if this should be a oneshot, or if I should continue with this. Depending on the reception this gets, I'll decide whether I will continue. I hope you liked it.


End file.
